Everyday, millions of people log in to their computers using an associated password and username. By logging in and using such personalized information, the presence or absence of the user at a computer terminal can be determined. Alternatively, presence or absence of a user can be determined through a phone system. For instance, calls made by a user are automatically detected. Accordingly, the detection places the caller present. Motion sensor systems also determine presence or absence of a user by detecting movements within a limited range. Still further, a strike of a button on a keyboard or a movement of an associated mouse causes presence to be determined.
Quite recently, “availability” features were introduced into presence/absence determination systems. Availability features provide the user with options describing their current status. Namely, a user could be “unavailable,” “available,” “busy,” “in a meeting,” “on a call,” etc. As an illustrative example, systems would consider a user “unavailable” if the computer system failed to detect mouse or keyboard movements for a prolonged period of time. Systems were also programmed to go “busy” when associated applications, such as electronic calendars, indicated so. By using the availability feature, other parties interested in the whereabouts of the user would be able to check the user's status. Consequently, more than absence or presence could be determined.